


Hot Twink Ruts Against Hoodie (Alternatively: Bluesdank rubs his cock on Kwite's fake ass legs)

by razzoberry



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: A hoodie and a beanie man kinda fuck, Crack Treated (Kind Of) Seriously, Kwite and BluesDank's shit is listed in the end notes go check them out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzoberry/pseuds/razzoberry
Summary: No context needed





	Hot Twink Ruts Against Hoodie (Alternatively: Bluesdank rubs his cock on Kwite's fake ass legs)

**Author's Note:**

> The story behind this bullshit: I was searching up Kwite on Google and found a fanfiction involving Henry and the hoodie himself. Logically, I read it. The smut was...not very good. I don't want to make anyone feel bad, so I won't link the story, but...it was on Wattpad, yeah.
> 
> TL;DR: Elliot rewrites someone elses smut because he thinks he has a big cock

"Go easy, Henry-" Kwite muttered as the long haired man climbed on top of him, settling over his hips. A wicked smile crossed Henry's lips.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." He murmured, leaning in to press his lips against the paper surgical mask that covered Kwite's mouth.

A light chuckle rose from the sentient hoodie, and he returned the kiss, his true lips pressing back against Henry's.

Clothes were soon shed.

Henry stripped himself of everything but his beanie, and Kwite pushed his pants off of his prosthetic legs.

Kwite hummed quietly, running his hands up along bluestwink's sides, watching with mild amusement when he shivered, nose scrunching up a bit.

" _Kwite_ -" Henry muttered, his own hands coming up to fist in the fabric of Kwite's soft hoodie shoulders.

He exhaled sharply, chasing after his own pleasure as he grinded down against Kwite's prosthetic hips.

"Henry, slow down." The hoodie slipped his hands down, gripping Henry's fleshy, human hips.

They were a bit strange to touch, in Kwite's opinion. But then again, being trapped in a box all the time didn't allow him to touch the skin of humans.

"I'm not afraid to 'uwu' you, Kwite." Henry warned, biting his tongue hard when Kwite rolled his fake hips up against Henry's.

Now, being prosthetics, Kwite didn't actually have a cock. Or any orifices for the beanie man to stick his pickle into, so the hoodie settled for allowing Henry to rut against him, like some kind of furry in a random chick's DMs.

This didn't give Kwite any real sexual pleasure, but he was a hoodie, beating his dick wasn't really a thing he could do.

" **Fuck** -" bluestwink groaned, moaning like a virgin. And, similarly to a virgin, he was already on the verge of orgasm.

Henry's hips pistoned against Kwite's, his voice raising an octave or so as he jerked against the hoodie, eyes squeezing shut, his beanie falling halfway off of his head to expose his bald spot. And with a shout, he came, thick ropes of nut staining Kwite's cloth body.

" _Henry_! My fragile hoodie body!" Kwite groaned, snatching up Henry's shirt to scrub the cum from his woven fiber torso.

A breathy chuckle left Henry's lips, far too worn out to complain about the use of his shirt. He shifted off of Kwite's fake legs, going limp next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, no real ending. Sad, right? I'm not good at concluding my porn fics anyway, so take it as you will.  
> Kwite, Henry, if you see this...I'm so so sorry.
> 
> Kwite's YT channel is Kwite, his Twitter is @Kwite, and his IG is @kwite.png
> 
> Henry's YT channel is BluesDank, his Twitter is @BluesDank, and his IG...i have no idea. Probably @BluesDank?
> 
> P.S: Yes, their shit ain't linked. AO3 doesn't support links, so it wouldn't actually work if I shoved 'em in there.


End file.
